Of Wrestling Mats and Lockers
by ARSARTISGRATIA
Summary: Percy stays late showing Jason some moves, and when the two of them head to the abandoned locker room to shower together, Percy ends up showing Jason a bit more than that. Percy/Jason Lemon.


Jason Grace's breath was driven from his lungs as he was slammed into the wrestling mat. Jason struggled to dislodge the powerful arms that were wrapped around his arm and neck, but to no avail. They were wrapped around him more solidly than steel, and felt even sturdier, as they started to squeeze. He tried to arch his neck to push his back upwards, trying to get his shoulders off of the ground, but he heard the resounding thud of a palm on the mat next to his head before he could try. Jason grunted in frustration as the steel cords that served as the Captain's arms dropped him unceremoniously to the floor.

"Not bad, Jay," the deep voice chuckled. "You held out for a full three minutes that time."

Jason sighed as he took the hand that the Captain had stretched out for him, "Thanks, Percy. That's good to know."

Percy Jackson gave him a winning smile as he waved to Coach Hedge, who was already leaving the wrestling room. Percy Jackson, a six foot something Adonis made of solid muscle, was not only the Captain of the wrestling team, but also of the water polo and swim teams. He played H2O polo in the Fall, wrestled in Winter, and swam in the Spring. And it showed.

As Percy frequently wore either a cut-off T-shirt or no shirt to practice, Jason had often had the opportunity to ogle the Captain's muscular and toned upper body. Having felt that body throw him around the mat, Jason had to say that it was probably more fearsome than it looked. His forearms and biceps were bulging with veins, and neither his arms nor his legs, nor any other part of his anatomy beyond his head, had any hair, as Percy kept himself smooth for swimming.

Jason's flush of exertion turned to one of arousal at the memory of Percy soaping up his hot toned body in the showers. Jason and Percy were, by now, the only two people left at school. Jason had asked his upperclassman to help teach him a few moves and spar with him, and though Jason wasn't bad, he wanted to make Varsity his freshman year, which wasn't a walk in the park. But Percy had done it, and Percy said that Jason could do it, too, albeit with some help. And, of course, the two of them had to take a shower before they headed home, right?

"Ready to hit the showers, Percy?" Jason asked, mentally crossing his fingers. It was well known that Percy was straight as an arrow, but a young jock could hope, right? There were rumors that Percy had broken up with Annabeth Chase, the president of the Student Body, and the honor roll student of the year. They had, apparently, been dating since middle school, and the fact that there was potential trouble in paradise was the hottest gossip floating around the school. It served to fuel the fantasies of every female, single or otherwise, and every so inclined male, single or otherwise, on campus.

Percy smiled at Jason as he cracked his neck, "Sounds awesome. My shoulders are totally killing me right now."

Jason smiled as well as they gathered up their gear from the wrestling room and headed towards the lockers and showers. Jason was dancing up and down on the inside, for while he had seen Percy naked in the showers before, the experience had been spoiled by the dozens of other young men in the room with him. It hadn't helped that if Jason had even though about Percy too long in the showers, he could have very easily been outed as liking guys. Nothing like being razzed for getting a boner in the shower by the most homophobic, and violent, team on campus.

Their communal showers took the form of two pillars of steel sporting four showerheads each in the center of the locker room. The showers themselves were walled off by bath tile covered walls, which had several more faucets, as well as a detachable shower head and bench for those who needed them. Jason felt himself begin to sweat as he dumped his gear next to his locker, which happened to sport a view that looked through one of the gaps in the bath tile walls, letting him look in on most of the showers.

Percy dropped his bag right next to his and, without preamble, began to strip. Jason had to remind himself, several times, not to stare. Jason wasn't in bad shape himself. He had short cropped blond hair, striking blue eyes, and toned abs and muscles to die for, but he couldn't help but admire the perfection of Percy's body. The striking black hair and warm green eyes, coupled with sun kissed skin that paled only slightly at the outline of Percy's speedo, had the blood rushing to Jason's crotch.

Jason quickly dredged up several unfortunate images while he undressed, desperate to stave off potential humiliation. Mrs. Dodds, naked on a cold night. The wrestling team beating him to a pulp. An uncomfortable and embarrassing public prostate exam. Percy giving him a prostate exam in front of the team. Percy's fingers working and stretching his ass, as the Captain bent him over. Percy lining up his perfect cock with Jason's ass, ready to–

"You alright, Jay?"

Jason snapped out of his fantasy at the sound of Percy's voice, realizing that he was yet again in an embarrassing position. He had taken off his shirt, only left with his mesh athletic shorts. Unfortunately for Jason, they had tented up, proudly revealing Jason's modest half-erection to the subject of Jason's fantasies.

Jason blushed and covered his erection, stammering out excuses and apologies, not daring to look at the terrifyingly too blank expression on Percy's face.

"So," Percy interrupted, cutting of Jason's stammering, "you got hot and bothered seeing me naked, huh?"

Jason gaped like a fish. He wasn't sure what to say. His head was hanging down. It wasn't until Percy's shadow crossed over his feet that Jason noticed that the Varsity Wrestler had moved closer. Jason's head jumped up, staring at Percy's blank face with fear.

"I – I just. I don't…"

Percy's hand shot out and gripped Jason by the throat, shoving the blond against the lockers. "Were you having hot little faggot fantasies about me just now, Jason?" Percy's voice was a cold whisper in Jason's ear. The blond shivered at Percy's proximity. Despite the fact that Percy's hand was around his throat, there was still something erotic about Percy's unclothed body in such close proximity, gently teasing the tip of Jason's cock through the mesh shorts.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–" Jason breathed out, unsure what to say.

Percy's other hand shot out, grabbing the blond's wrists and pinning them above his head, "I'll just bet you didn't mean anything. Tell me, Jay, were you thinking of me when you started to sport wood?"

"I…"

Jason's pause was apparently too much for Percy, who squeezed the blond's neck a little, "Answer me!" The Captain shouted into Jason's face.

"Yes," came the choked whisper.

"Do you think about me when you play with yourself?" Percy's voice had sunk back into a quiet whisper. The ambiguous tone of Percy's question, though, was starting to make Jason's head spin. Or it could be the lack of air, though it didn't feel as if Percy was squeezing his throat all that hard.

"Yes…" Jason whispered, too far gone, now, to think about what he was doing, what he was admitting.

"Do you finger your tight little jock hole when you play with yourself, Jay? Do you fantasize about my cock up your ass?" Percy's guttural growl was shaking Jason's increasingly tenuous hold on sanity, he could swear he felt the green eyed Captain's breath on his ear, and it was doing the damnedest things to his body.

"Yes!" Jason moaned. He recalled all the nights he had spent, touching himself, playing with himself, wishing it had been the stud who was currently pushing him up against the lockers.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Jay?" Percy's voice dripped with pure seduction, and Jason couldn't help but shiver as he felt the older boy's thigh press up against his crotch.

Jason arched his head, slamming it back into the lockers at the contact. "Gods, yes! Fuck me, Perce, please!" Jason moaned.

Percy chuckled, "Easy, Jay. We have to work up to that." The hand that had been holding Jason by the throat began to drift down, gently stroking Jason's chest, "How often do you think of me, Jay?" The dial for Percy's voice seemed to be stuck on "Dead Sexy" because Jason couldn't help but shiver and start to lean in against Percy, rubbing his achingly hard cock on the taller boy's leg.

"All the time," Jason moaned in reply as Percy's hand ghosted across his body, lingering on Jason's sensitive nipples, tweaking them, teasing them, before moving on to stroke down Jason's sides, coming to rest on the waistband of Jason's shorts.

"Does the idea of your Captain fucking you get you off? Do you want your Captain's cock in you, Jay?" Percy's words were laced with heat, and Jason could feel the words shoot straight from his ear to his cock, bypassing his lust addled brain entirely. He had never seen or felt Percy like this. Every word, every touch, every point of contact between the two of them felt like it was setting him alight.

"Yes, sir," Jason replied. Percy let go of Jason's arms and the blond wrapped them about Percy's neck, pressing his body into his Captain, "I can't stop thinking about what you'd feel like, sir." Jason was impatient for more. He had had some experience with other guys, before he had been outed at his last school and forced to move, but this was something he had fantasized and dreamt about ever since he had laid eyes on Percy.

Percy's hands slipped underneath Jason's shorts, pushing them down. Jason quickly removed his arms from Percy's neck, shoving his athletic shorts down the rest of the way so that he could touch Percy skin to skin. He turned around a pressed his ass up against Percy's hard cock, luxuriating in the feel of it pressed up against his hole.

Percy's growling chuckle added to his calloused hands running down Jason's side caused the blond to practically melt with anticipation. "You sure are an impatient little jock, aren't you, Jay?"

"I need you so bad, Perce. Please, Captain, give me your hot dick. I want to feel you inside me," Jason didn't care that he was begging, now. His fantasies were too close to reality, and he was afraid that if he didn't hurry, he would wake up and this would all turn out to be a dream.

Percy chuckled again, "Fine. But I plan on taking my time with you later."

Jason shivered at the implication in the words. The very idea that there might be a later, that he might have Percy work his magic on his body again, was enough to make Jason want Percy to take him without prep, without lube. Percy, though, apparently had other ideas. He rested his left hand on Jason's hips, gently rubbing circles into the boy's skin, while his right reached over Jason's head and fiddled with a lock on an unfamiliar locker.

"Wha–" Jason's question was cut off as Percy opened a stranger's locker and pulled out a tube of astroglide and a condom.

"You're not the only one who likes to get dicked, Jay. Some of the other guys worship cock, too." Percy said, his voice warmer, now, but sending chills down Jason's spine none the less.

Jason looked at the locker again, "Will? Will Solace?" Jason asked. He knew the other blond was a pretty boy, and was one of the skinnier guys on the team, but Jason's gaydar hadn't pinged, not at all.

"Oh yeah," Percy said as he slathered his fingers with lube, teasing Jason's hole. Percy paused to rip the condom open with his teeth. "Will loves getting fucked hard after a good win. Maybe you'll get a chance to see it sometime." Percy whispered as he pulled Jason's head back by his hair. Jason moaned as Percy's lips crashed against his, the Captain's tongue immediately plunging into Jason's warm mouth. Jason was in heaven, making out with Percy. The very idea that Percy Jackson, biggest stud on campus, was about to fuck him silly against the lockers, had him weak in the knees.

Jason broke the kiss and moaned as he felt the fat mushroom head of Percy's now covered cock press up against his ass. Not wanting to wait, and already having been lubed up, Jason pushed back against Percy's cock, taking his Captain by surprise. Percy let out a hiss of appreciation, and Jason's back arched as he speared himself on Percy's dick.

"Oh, yes," Jason hissed, drawing the last word out. He braced himself against the lockers as he felt Percy's hard dick fill him, pushing up against the walls of his ass and colon, stretching him. It stung a little, but Jason reveled in the pain. Percy's cock must have been made of pure crack, for what it was doing to Jason's body. He could feel Percy's huge dick rub up against his insides, and all he wanted was more of that feeling.

Sensing that Jason was ready and raring to go, prep or no prep, Percy gripped the blond's hips tightly and began to pound into his tight hole. Slow, short thrusts at first, but gaining in power and speed the more Jason started to respond to Percy's fucking.

"Oh, fuck me harder," Jason moaned, reaching around to bring Percy's mouth towards him again. Percy obliged, leaning forward and kissing Jason even as he started long dicking the other wrestler. Jason moaned into the kiss as he felt Percy's dick repeatedly withdraw to the head before slamming back into him, ramming up against his prostate each time.

Jason had to brake the kiss again when Percy started to ramp up the speed, starting to fuck Jason in earnest. The blond leaned forward, resting his head against the lockers as he let out a long guttural moan. He hadn't even bothered to touch his dick, and he already felt so close. And then, it was too much for Jason, and he cried out Percy's name, spilling himself against the lockers.

Jason hung his head in shame as Percy pulled out of his ass, unsure what to say, positive that Percy wouldn't want to do this again, as Jason had finished but his Captain had not. Jason was surprised, however, when Percy turned the blond around and shoved him against the lockers again, kissing the other wrestler passionately.

Jason melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck, even as the older young man lifted Jason's hips up, wrapping the blond's legs around his waist. Jason banged his head against the lockers with a gasp as he felt Percy enter him again, and didn't need to look down to tell that his dick was still hard.

Percy thrust his hips forward, causing the blond to gasp as his Captain started lifting him up and down, hitting parts of Jason so deep he hadn't known they had existed.

"Oh, yes," Jason was almost screaming. "Fuck me there, Perce, fuck me…" Jason moaned the last word and rested his head against Percy's muscular frame as the raven haired Captain continued to fuck Jason's now loose and willing hole.

"You want my load, Jay?" Percy whispered after a moment more of thrusting up into Jason's clenching heat. "You want me to come in you?"

"Oh fuck yes, Perce," Jason whimpered. "I want you to fucking fill me with your cum."

As the words left Jason's mouth, Percy started pistoning in and out of Jason's hole again, causing the blond to scream at the sudden assault of pleasure. He gripped Percy tighter to him as he felt the hot jock plowing him harder and faster than any other guy had done before. Percy was starting to pant heavily as well, and Jason could feel the Captain's hot breath on his ear and ruffling his hair, which was now drenched in more sweat.

The scent of Percy's exertion, of the musk Percy had generated from fucking him, sent Jason over the edge. Jason threw his head back and let out a wordless squeal of pleasure as he came a second time, his ass clamping down on Percy's hard cock. Percy grunted, fucking Jason harder as he released his own load into the condom while buried deep in Jason's clenching heat.

Jason let out an embarrassing little whimper as Percy lifted the blond off of his cock, but the sound was quickly swallowed by Percy's lips as the Captain laid Jason down onto the bench. Jason moaned into the kiss and started to move his ass to realign with Percy's still hard cock, when he was interrupted. Jason was too dazed and sex addled to fully grasp what the annoying sound was, but Percy pulled back from Jason with a smile before walking over to his own bag, crouching down to pull his phone from one of the pockets.

Percy swiped the screen before putting the phone to his ear, "Hello, sweety." Percy said, a smirk forming on his lips as he turned to look at Jason, his eyes a deeper and darker green than the sea.

Jason wasn't quite sure what was going on, unable to hear what the other person was saying. Jason was hoping it wasn't Annabeth. He wasn't sure how he would deal with Percy getting back with his girlfriend, knowing that his own personal sex god was batting for the wrong team, again.

Percy arched an eyebrow in response to something the mysterious person had said, shrugged, and handed the phone to Jason. "It's alright, take it," Percy said, after Jason hesitated for a moment. Gingerly, Jason stretched out his hand, plucking the phone from Percy's grasp before putting it to his own ear.

"Hello?" Jason asked cautiously, something like dread pooling in his stomach.

"Hello, Jason. Percy's told me a lot about you." A calm and collected female voice responded.

"Who is this?" Jason asked, but yelped as he found Percy had gotten behind him and had wrapped his arms around Jason's frame, stroking the blond's arms and chest with feather light touches.

The voice on the other end of the line chuckled, "If I know my boyfriend, which I do, I'm guessing he's attempting to distract you from talking to me," Annabeth's voice rose. "Which isn't going to work, Percy!"

Percy simply shrugged before biting into the nape of Jason's neck while one of his hands reached down to play with Jason's cock, stroking it back to life. Jason heard Annabeth chuckle again, then heard her let out a small yelp of her own, "Luke Castellan! If you ever want to crawl into this bed with either me or Percy again, you will keep your wandering hands to yourself! Percy will be more than happy to give you your own dicking later, so just be patient."

Jason was having trouble breathing. Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, was in bed with Luke Castellan, a Senior and Captain of the Track and Field Team. Who also, apparently, though it was news to Jason, and would likely be news to the rest of the student body, happened to like to get his ass plowed by the swimmer and wrestler, as well. And then there was the fact that Percy's other hand had made it back into the crack of his ass, and was teasing his hole again. Jason let out a shuddering breath as he felt Percy's tongue on the side of his ribs. He hadn't known his sides were so sensitive.

"Anyway," Annabeth's voice jolted Jason partially back to the phone conversation. Jason was amazed he had even managed to keep the phone by his ear, "I'll keep this simple. I would like for you to get me every shred of dirt you can on your father, Jove Fulminaris. Who his lovers are, what he's spending his money on, every last detail. In exchange for your help, I'd be more than happy to loan my boyfriend out to you as often as you please."

Jason was about to tell Annabeth where she could shove her request when Percy interrupted by lifting Jason up again. He pulled Jason into his lap before sliding the younger male back onto his dick. As if she knew what her boyfriend were up to, Annabeth continued, "If you'd rather not, I'd be very sorry to hear that. I'm also afraid that, were you unable to accept my most reasonable request, I'd be unable to stop that horrible lecher who has been placing video cameras in the locker room. I'd hate for any of that film to get out, after all. You never know what might be on it."

Jason felt his lust start to flag when Annabeth's words finally penetrated the sex fueled haze. Percy, however, was having none of it. He leaned forward so that Jason's belly was pressed to the bench, pulling the blond's knees onto the bench itself, driving into the blond with abandon. Jason's brain instantly put aside such petty considerations as blackmail by the student council president.

"You make the cutest face when you're getting fucked, by the way," Annabeth said off-handedly. "Anyway, I'm going to go deal with Luke. Just let Percy know your answer, and who knows, maybe you'll get to join us. And if you're not into girls, I'd be more than happy to just let you, Luke, and Percy have some fun. I hope to talk to you again soon." Before Jason could get a word in edgewise, the phone beeped, indicating that Annabeth had hung up on him. Not that he much cared.

Jason was pushing his face into the cold metal of the bench, moaning softly each time he felt Percy's dick ram into his prostate, seeming to penetrate deeper with each thrust.

"So," Percy panted, pulling out and flipping Jason over, so his legs were in the air. He pulled Jason to the edge of the bench, hooking Jason's legs over his shoulders, "she finally hung up, huh?"

"Ye-_ah!_" Jason screamed and arched his back as Percy suddenly thrust into him again. He reached up and pulled Percy down into a kiss, the Captain bracing himself on the bench while he began to fuck Jason into another orgasm. Jason could feel the tension mounting in his groin again, almost painfully. His dick was caught between his own hard abs and Percy's six pack, and the friction was getting to be too much. Combined with the knowledge that all of this was being recorded, it sent Jason over the edge again, and he came a third time, covering Percy and Jason's chest and stomach with come as he screamed into Percy's mouth.

Percy's pace quickened, each thrust keeping Jason high as a kite until he felt Percy's dick throb inside him, spilling a second load into the condom. Percy kept his pace through his orgasm, slowing down after he had filled the condom to bursting before pulling out.

However, the pair still kept their lips locked for a moment, tongues dancing around one another before Percy pulled Jason into a sitting position and backed away, smiling at the younger male. The Captain pulled the used condom off of his dick and stuffed it into the condom wrapper, stowing the lube back in Will's locker while Jason looked on silently, thinking.

After his initial hostility at being threatened had worn off, or rather been fucked out of his system, he wasn't exactly opposed to this arrangement. True, he didn't exactly know what Annabeth was going to do with the information, and Jason doubted a politician like his father would enjoy his private information in the hands of an overly conniving High School girl, but then, Jason never really had liked his father.

"Hey," Percy's deep voice sounded by the showers, pulling Jason from his thoughts, "ready for that shower, now?"

Jason looked up to see Percy smiling warmly at him, affectionately.

"Yeah," Jason said, after a moment. "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus are property of Disney.


End file.
